


Illusion 3

by pipapu



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipapu/pseuds/pipapu





	Illusion 3

3  
孙杨开着车，身边的宁泽涛拿着iPad在读报告，车子渐渐驶离市中心，开到城南，那里是一片别墅区，孙杨开到最里面那栋，缓缓停下车。

“今天老爷怎么会突然叫我们回家吃饭？”孙杨不太喜欢这里，虽然这里是他和宁泽涛长大的地方，但他对这个房子却并没有什么好感。

“谁知道呢？”宁泽涛的声音也有点闷。

孙杨是宁家管家的孩子，他小时候是个孤儿，孙叔一直没有孩子，收养他的时候他还不满周岁，小时候那么瘦小的孩子，倒是没想到现在长得这么高。他和宁泽涛一起长大，只是宁泽涛在高中的时候就出国念书了，孙杨再次见到他的时候，他才刚刚毕业，还没找到工作，被朋友介绍到酒吧里打工，碰见了刚回国在包间里搂着一个男孩子的宁泽涛。

那天晚上下班的时候孙杨在酒吧门口看见了倚在车上等他的宁泽涛。那天晚上宁泽涛很热情，孙杨还有点羞涩，但他很快就抢过主权，手指进入他的时候孙杨看见他脸上的惊讶，但很快就舒服起来，宁泽涛也就不再在意谁上谁下了，关系就这样一直保持下来。

“我们家大明星回来啦？”孙杨看着宁泽涛进门就直接上了楼，正看着他的背影，背后传来一个中年男人的声音。

“爸。”孙杨听到熟悉的声音，走过去抱住孙叔。这是他在这个房子里除了宁泽涛唯一珍惜的人了。

“回来了就好好休息一下，一会就能吃饭了。”

孙杨回房间休息了一下，出来吃饭的时候看见宁泽涛和他父亲脸色都不好，虽然孙叔是管家，但也在宁家做了很多年，两家人一起在饭桌上吃饭。饭桌上气氛不好，只能听见餐具交错的声音，孙杨见宁泽涛吃的很快，他也赶紧扒了几口饭准备离开饭桌，两人走的时候却被宁泽涛父亲叫住。

“小涛，我和你说的事你好好考虑一下，我年纪大了，也很累了。”

宁泽涛没回话，只是拉着孙杨出了家门。孙杨坐在驾驶座，看着身边不说话的宁泽涛，有点担心。

“送你回家？”

“嗯。”

孙杨的车穿越了大半个市区，开到城市的另一边，下车之前宁泽涛拉住他的手：“你今天别走了，陪我喝一杯吧。”

孙杨很少来宁泽涛的家，跟着他进门的时候有点不适应，宁泽涛脱掉了身上的西装外套，扯下了领带解开上面的两颗扣子，在酒架上拿了一瓶红酒，又在厨房里拿了两只酒杯。开酒的时候孙杨看着他挽起袖子的手臂上流畅的肌肉线条，咽了咽口水。

带着酒香的杯子递到眼前，孙杨伸手结果，手指轻轻碰到宁泽涛的手腕，他能看见宁泽涛微微缩了一下。孙杨拿着酒杯，并不打算喝，宁泽涛却一下喝了一大口。

“孙杨，你还记不记得，我刚回国的时候，我和你说了什么？”宁泽涛靠在沙发上，嘴唇被红酒滋润的晶亮。

孙杨只是看着他，他又很快开口：“我说我们俩一起努力，把公司做大，然后一起站到顶峰。”宁泽涛又喝了一口酒，“我之前和我爸打赌，赌我能不能把这家他打算抛弃的娱乐公司做大，我爸不相信我，可现在呢，你看，我们公司都这么大了，是我们俩一起拼出来的。”

宁泽涛转过来看他，亮晶晶的眸子望着他，孙杨慢慢靠过去。

“我这么努力向我爸证明我可以，我爸却非要把公司给我哥，可那个混蛋他会什么呢？除了赌就是在外面玩女人，我爸却非要把公司给他，要不是我哥这回在国外出了意外，我爸根本不可能让我去接管公司。”

宁泽涛靠到孙杨肩上，孙杨轻轻搂住他：“这不是你一直想要的吗？你不开心吗？”

“可我已经不想回宁氏了。我自己的公司做的这么好，我不想回去接管我哥的烂摊子，我爸的公司就是我爸的公司，我已经不在意了，我现在在乎的只有握在自己手里的东西，我说过要和你一起站到顶峰的，我不会食言的。”

孙杨的手臂收紧，他看着宁泽涛，宁泽涛明亮的眼里倒映出他自己的倒影，宁泽涛皮肤的温度顺着他的手烧到他的心里，孙杨的手从肩膀移到宁泽涛脑后，狠狠的吻上去，宁泽涛环住他的脖子，激烈的回应起来。

“你已经给了我最好的了。”分开的时候，孙杨喘着气在宁泽涛耳边说道。但我最想要的，只有你。

“我还能给你更好的。”宁泽涛的手握着孙杨拿着酒杯的那只手的手腕，微微一用力，孙杨胸前的衬衫很快就被染红，宁泽涛俯下身去，隔着衣服舔弄他的胸膛。胸前的酥麻感烧掉孙杨最后一点理智，他压倒宁泽涛，很快客厅里就传出暧昧的喘息。

结束的时候，宁泽涛靠在孙杨怀里，他喜欢这种肌肤相贴的感觉：“孙杨，你真的不知道你和别人哪里不一样吗？”

孙杨抿住嘴，最后摇摇头。

“你平常挺聪明的，怎么到这就什么也不知道？”

因为，我总是弄不懂你。

“算了。”宁泽涛有点困的眨眨眼，“你抱我去洗一下吧。”

清洗干净之后，宁泽涛窝在孙杨怀里，关灯之前，他靠在孙杨耳边说：“孙杨，你搬进来吧。”

 

孙杨怀疑自己昨天是不是幻听了。今天起床之后宁泽涛就没再说过要他搬进来这事，他也没敢问，在公司里无聊的瞎晃悠，却被Tony抓到办公室里。

“我的小祖宗啊，总算找到你了！你昨天怎么也不回家啊？我去给你送礼服你也不在！”Tony把柜子里挂着的礼服甩到他身上，“快去试试，万一不行马上去改，你是不是都忘记晚上的宴会了？”

孙杨拿着礼服仔细想了一会，才终于想起晚上有一个慈善晚会，看着Tony叉着腰瞪着他。他乖乖起身去换衣服，码数倒是没什么问题，Tony见一切正常才放下紧皱的眉头。

“你昨天去哪了？”

“我去陪宁总了。”

一句话堵的Tony无话可说，嘱咐他今天别再乱跑，晚上按时去赴宴，孙杨没事干，只能待在他办公室里打游戏。傍晚的时候孙杨被Tony送去做造型，他是男明星里的压轴，不用去得太早，到了宴会场地又在车里等了一会，才终于轮到他的顺序。

合身的西装包裹着他完美的身材，两条长腿从下车那瞬间就吸引了所有记者的目光，然而很快大家就又被他带着完美笑容的英俊脸庞夺去视线，他熟练的抬起手向那些摄影师们打招呼，举手投足间都是自信潇洒的意味，短短的几分钟红毯，他就是闪光灯的中心。

进场之后孙杨摸摸自己有点累的嘴角，随手拿起一杯酒，在场内和熟悉的人寒暄着，突然看见角落里清雅的身影，孙杨立马走过去。

宁泽涛不是第一次参加这种宴会了，从他回国开始，这四年收到过各种各样的邀请函，他也不是每个都会参加，只是今天工作没那么忙，宁泽涛换了身衣服来到会场。他没走红毯，进场的时候也低调，倒是乐得自在，他环视了一圈，看见了站在角落里的孙杨。

他慢慢走过去，孙杨仿佛正在和谁谈话，另一个人被柱子挡住，但孙杨脸上轻松愉快的表情告诉他，一定是一个对孙杨来说很熟悉的人，宁泽涛走到孙杨身边，看到一张带着温柔笑意的脸。

“你怎么来了？”孙杨看见突然出现的宁泽涛，心里满是惊喜。

“嗯，来看看。”宁泽涛的声音不咸不淡的，“这位是？”

“啊，这是我以前的一个关系好的学长，朴泰桓。”孙杨立马介绍起来，“这是我老板，宁泽涛。”

宁泽涛对着朴泰桓笑笑，握住他伸过来的手，又很快放开：“久仰朴先生大名，听说您才刚接手远东集团，业绩就已经翻倍了，我很佩服。”

“没有没有，是您过誉了。”

看着朴泰桓脸上公式化的笑容，宁泽涛不自觉的皱了下眉，孙杨立马接过话：“那学长，我先走了，下次再聊吧。”

“嗯，下次吧。”朴泰桓对着孙杨时笑容稍有变化，更温柔了一点。

宁泽涛眉头皱的更厉害，和孙杨一起离开了这个角落。之后孙杨都一直乖乖的跟在他身边，看着孙杨尽力讨好他的样子，宁泽涛也悄悄勾起嘴角。晚宴结束的时候，宁泽涛看孙杨准备上他自己的保姆车，一把拉住他。

“我昨天说的话你没听见？我不是让你搬过来吗？”


End file.
